


Expect The Unexpected

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Pack (Teen Wolf), Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: If you asked a seventeen-year-old Stiles Stilinski where he saw himself in ten years, he’d never guessed that he would wake up in Derek Hale’s bed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet about UshiOi](https://twitter.com/todxrxki/status/1225959316231983105?s=19).
> 
> I wrote Sterek based on [IwaOi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110659/chapters/53676682) before and it's just fair to have something based on UshiOi as well ;)  
> But no, this is definitely self indulgent orz
> 
> Now available in [Italian's translation](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3896260&i=1) by [MissObrechlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObrechlin/pseuds/MissObrechlin)!
> 
> Warning:  
> There's ten years age gap between Stiles and Derek but the relationship only starts when Stiles is twenty seven and Derek is thirty seven.

If you asked a seventeen-year-old Stiles Stilinski where he saw himself in ten years, he’d never guessed that he would wake up in Derek Hale’s bed.

Stiles froze as he woke up, his instinct of fleeing almost caught up with him but then he calmed himself down, and reminded himself that he was twenty-seven-year-old now, had been an adult for a while, and this was definitely not his first time waking up in Derek’s bed.

But old habit kind of died hard.

Stiles still didn’t believe that he had been dating Derek for a little over three months now. Well, never mind himself, even his father and best friend still didn’t believe that he was in steady and exclusive relationship with _the_ Derek Hale.

It wasn’t a secret that Stiles hated Derek when he was in high school. How the hell not, since the man was ten years older than him, but still acted like a big child all the time with all the bad decision he took when he was still Alpha, and their encounter back then was never friendly. Stiles always antagonized him, and Derek replied just as unkindly, sometimes even with violence even though it never really escalated. So, yes, everyone knew that Stiles and Derek tolerated each other, but it was definitely better to not leave the two alone in a room or they would kill each other.

But things changed. After the whole fiasco, Derek matured, and so was Stiles, and they even could call themselves a tentative friend after Stiles graduated from high school and went away for the FBI. He kept in touch with the pack of course, though he didn’t really talk to Derek, only heard about him from others like how Derek decided to rebuild the Hale House, how his father offered a position for him at the station as a deputy, and how Derek was seeing a therapist.

And then Stiles went home as his position allowed him to work remote. Somehow, Derek was the one who picked him up at the airport because both Scott and his dad couldn’t leave their work while Derek had the day off. Stiles thought that it would be just like back then, where they argued all the time; well, they still were, but less malicious than before. More like friendly banter rather than trying to antagonize each other.

And before Stiles knew it, Derek had asked him out for dinner later that weekend. Jokingly, Stiles said, “Alright, it’s a date then.”

But Derek just offered him a soft smile that Stiles never thought that he was capable of doing and nodded. “It’s a date.” Then drove off after dropping Stiles in front of his house, leaving Stiles standing there, gaping.

The dinner went well despite Stiles nervousness. Derek was being sweet all the time, but not too sweet. He still as sassy as Stiles remembered and Derek made Stiles laughed. Derek was smiling all the time too. Stiles had an amazing night and he told Derek as such, made the older man smiled fondly at him before he leaned down and press a chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“You wanna have a lunch with me tomorrow?” Derek asked after he pulled away and Stiles could only nod in daze, never felt like that over a chaste kiss before. Derek smiled at him and pressed another kiss before he said good night and drove back to the Hale House.

So, yeah. One dinner turned to one lunch. And then breakfast. And more dinners and lunches. And definitely more breakfast. And Stiles ended up staying at the Hale House more often than not for the past few weeks.

Like right now.

Stiles felt the bed dipped a little and he turned his head, found Derek laid on his side, looking at him with sleepy eyes but with a smile on his face. “Morning,” Derek greeted, scooted closer and curled himself around Stiles, wrapped him with his arm. If Stiles didn’t know better, he would think that Derek was a wereoctopus instead of a werewolf. “You’re still here,” Derek mumbled against his shoulder.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course I’m still here. Where would I go?”

“Dunno. I thought you might sneak out during the night.”

Stiles snorted. “I’ve been sleeping in your bed for almost two weeks now. With you. We have done many things in many different positions. I don’t know about you, but I think I can call myself your boyfriend instead of your one-night stand. And as your _boyfriend_ ,” Stiles emphasized, pinched Derek’s nose gently, made his face scrunched up, “I don’t think I’d leave you in the middle of the night. That’s a one-night stand behavior.”

Derek looked up at him and grinned. “I know.”

“So what’s with the thought then?”

Derek yawned and nuzzled Stiles’ shoulder before answering. “It feels unreal sometimes, having you here, with me,” he explained. “Like it’s too good to be true. Like when I open my eyes, you would be gone. You hated me back then after all. It’s still a wonder to me why you want to be my boyfriend.”

“Well, I don’t hate you anymore,” Stiles said, pressed a soft kiss on Derek’s forehead. “And you hated me too back then.”

“No,” Derek responded firmly. That answer taken Stiles aback a little.

“No?”

Derek shook head. “No. I didn’t hate you. I never hate you.”

Stiles blinked, confused. “But you always mad at me and shoved me—” Stiles’ words stopped when he saw the blush on Derek’s neck and the tip of his ears. “ _Oh my God_ ,” Stiles gasped. “You—you’ve _liked_ me since back then?”

At Derek’s shy nod, Stiles went completely silent, staring at the ceiling instead, thinking about this revelation. He felt like he shouldn’t be surprised, because Derek was the epitome of emotional constipation, so it was just logical for him to like someone, didn’t know how to express that, and ended up irritated the hell out of Stiles. And as someone who wasn’t as mature as he was now, of course all the aggression made him hating Derek. But still, it was a _surprise_. A huge one even. Derek had been liking him for _years_. _God_.

“Why—you never said anything before?”

Derek hid himself further using Stiles’ shoulder, and it was kind of adorable but when Derek refused to answer that question, Stiles would definitely not be letting Derek hide. Gladly, Derek answered, “You were _seventeen_ ,” he said, made Stiles let out an incoherent noise.

“Not—not before _before_ ,” he clarified. “My dad would kill you. But I mean, recently? Before we have this conversation?”

Derek shrugged. “I’m afraid that it would be too much for you?”

Stiles sighed fondly before he turned to Derek who was still blushing, and placed a kiss on the crown of his head. “You’re unbelievable,” he said. “And for your information, I like you now. Very much. So you can stop thinking that I will go away anytime soon. Because I’m not. You have to put up with me now.”

Derek looked up at Stiles and beamed. An expression that Stiles thought wouldn’t be possible to be seen on Derek Hale’s face, but here he was, always seeing it all the time and he felt a warm pride in his heart since he was the cause of that expression. Because Derek was gorgeous, and he should smile more. And Stiles would make sure of that.

“I don’t mind,” Derek responded.

“Good,” Stiles said, pulled Derek closer to kiss him properly. Ten years ago, he definitely wouldn’t expect to be with Derek Hale of all people, but now, he was glad he ended up with Derek and wouldn’t ever regret this unexpected thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
